


Beauty of Them

by pretive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Dan - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Domestic, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Sweet, Third POV, howell - Freeform, lester - Freeform, oc view, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretive/pseuds/pretive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phan from Pj's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beta: natskindacrisis

Dan and Phil had never not been together. They’d also never been official, not publicly anyways. They lived in harmony with each other, loving each other as they always had.

It was a beautiful thing for their friends to behold. The two balanced each other out perfectly. When Dan got irritable during a party, Phil would interlock their fingers to calm him down. When Phil couldn’t get the right words out of his mouth, Dan translated for him. But the cutest thing anyone had had the chance to witness so far was definitely ‘the airport issue’. 

On their way back to London from Vidcon in California, Dan’s ticket was deemed invalid for some reason, and he had to wait for the next flight, so the two were split up. It was a mere two hours of waiting at the next airport, plus the flying time, but Phil was a wreck. He stuttered and constantly looked to his left as if he were going to say something; his face falling at the empty space he’d dig his phone out to check the time over and over again. All their friends; Carrie, Zoe, Joe, Alfie, Louise, Chris, and Pj, stayed with Phil to keep him company. 

Finally, Phil got a text saying Dan had just landed, and Pj chuckled at his silent giddiness. “Dan!” he yelled running over to him. Phil grabbed and hugged him, which made Dan chuckle and set his suitcase down before returning the embrace. Luckily they were in a private area, for ‘celebrities’, so their little exchange went unnoticed; except by all their friends who seemed unfazed by it. 

The first time Peej saw them kiss, he hadn’t seen it coming. They were merely sat in their lounge playing Mario Cart when Phil turned and pecked Dan on the lips; the younger boy submitted, letting Phil get ahead in the game. Pj just smiled and continued on playing. That night, Dan hugged Phil and kissed him on the cheek before going to bed. 

The first time Phil called about being concerned for Dan’s wellbeing, Pj could sense Phil’s worry, and wasn’t shocked to hear Phil whispering at Dan in the background telling him it would all be okay and that he loved him. That was also the first time Peej heard them say those words to each other. 

The first time Pj saw them cuddle, he’d almost been overwhelmed with warmth by how natural it seemed. All of their close friends were packed in one of their hotel rooms, and Dan and Phil took up residence on the bed. Initially, Dan had laid away from Phil, not wanting to give him the slight cold he had, but no-one questioned them when Phil pulled Dan onto his lap and they fell asleep. Every person in the room kept their noise down, watching the two soulmates hold each other. When they were woken by Wirrow -Phil woke first- Dan just groaned and got up with the promise of a piggyback ride. 

When Dan got the news his Grandma had passed, they’d been in Brighton. Pj witnessed their connection from his chair. Phil had pulled Dan into a hug with his right hand on Dan’s head and the other one on his back. Phil cried with Dan, Pj brought them hot chocolate. “Dan, Dan, calm down.” he’d whispered, just loud enough for Pj to catch. “I love you Dan. We’ll go back home to your family, or we can go straight to our home if you want. We’ll get in bed and watch anime together for hours. It’s okay to be sad love, but your Gran wouldn’t want you being so distraught, would she? She had a great life and you got to spend lots of time with her. She would have given you hugs and cookies. I guess it’ll be my turn to do that now, right?” Phil continued to whisper loving words to Dan until he cried himself to sleep. 

Phil wasn’t always the hero of the story, holding Dan together when he needed it most, no. Phil had been terribly distraught on the date he was alerted of the death of his uni friend, after receiving a card from the boy’s parents. Dan had downright cancelled life for the boy. Pj learned from Chris that Dan had given up a trip to see his family to keep Phil company that week as his friend’s birthday was around the same time, and it was a tough date for Phil. It might have been surprising for anyone to be invited as Dan’s best man at their wedding; it would’ve been surprising to anyone but Pj. Because they had never not been together, and from then on, they would never be apart.


	2. Louise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise's POV on the couple

Alfie and Zoe were together, Joe and Caspar, Tanya and Jim, but did anyone in that room care? No, especially not Louise. 

They had settled into Zoe and Alfie’s room quite comfortably, Phil before Dan. The older counterpart of the duo was in his Oscar's hotel shirt and Cookie Monster pants, and claimed that Dan was taking a shower before then coming down.

Phil made absolutely sure to leave the spot open beside him, claiming that he'd promised Dan. When Dan did get in there, he ignored the hellos and fell across Phil, who fucking giggled and rubbed Dan's back with of his hands and played with his curls.

Everyone in the room looked shocked at the exchange. Dan and Phil had always sat extremely close and were touchy feely, but this was a new level, even for them. After a while Dan repositioned so he was against the headboard and his head was laid against Phil's shoulder. It was about midnight when Phil realized Dan was asleep, and he fell asleep against Dan as well. 

Every Youtuber there had at least one picture of the two, and Louise had too many sneaky shots for her own good. Phil woke up first, and patted around for his glasses, mindful of the sleeping boy next to him. He did a quick glance around to check for cameras, unaware of Louise's wandering eyes. He leaned over to press a kiss into the curly mop of hair on his shoulder, whispering to wake Dan up.

Slowly, the hobbit-haired figure moved around and clambered off the bed, muttering good-byes and walking out with Phil trailing behind.

The next day, it was just Louise hanging out in the pair's room. 

"Where's the other room?" Louise asked, and Dan flushed.

"We used to have sleepovers all the time, so we didn't want to pay extra for another room that we'd only be in for a few hours a day." He grumbles, and Phil is smiling at him as Dan stalks into the room.

"He forgot his bear, he's a bit restless without it." Phil whispers dreamily. That only left Louise wondering what or who Dan was using as a bear. 

•••

It seemed the flight back was absolutely horrid for Dan. He'd been suffering from a massive migraine, and everybody's eyes went to him when the tallest person on the plane was suddenly sprinting for the airplane cubicle. Phil sighed and unfastened his belt to go and check on him. 

It was about half an hour before Phil was leading them back to their seats, Dan curled in on himself. Upon closer look, Louise saw he had tear tracks streaking his face. 

She leaned over to Phil once the two were back in their seats, Dan's headphones secured over his ears. 

"Is he alright?" She asked softly. Louise hated seeing the boy upset, it absolutely broke her heart. 

Phil sighed. "He's mortified, honestly. He doesn't like that type of attention. His head is absolutely killing him, and getting sick has always made him feel worse. I feel awful that I couldn't make it better." Phil whispered. He looked so devastated, just because Dan was in pain.

Louise nodded and moved to a seat by Zoe and Alfie, to give Dan and Phil space. Eventually, they put up the arm rests, Phil laid with his head against the window, and Dan on top of Phil, chests together. It was so painfully obvious, their love for each other, but without confirmation, they were just best friends. 

Everyone always respected that, and who were they to morph a friendship like that to their own standard?

The most recent endeavor was when Phil had to get his appendix taken out, and Dan really thought Phil was dying. 

It was three in the morning when Dan called. 

"Daniel, what's wrong?" 

"U-uh, Phil's appendix is being removed, and I, I uh forgot the keys to the apartment and I need medical information before he can get the surgery. Like, we gave you our third home key. I-i can come get it I just I don't want to leave him-" His voice breaks off at the end. 

Louise was already getting dressed and slipping out while Dan quietly sobs through the receiver. "Dan, Dan, it's alright, I'll be happy to get it for you. Are you both okay?" She asked, motherly worriedness getting the better of her. 

Dan's voice was in a shaky whisper. "He's sticking it out, he's on some really nice drugs to calm his nerves." He chuckled hollowly. "I honestly thought he was dying Louise. He was screaming and could hardly move. He passed out and I-I froze. If he was dying, it would have been my fault." He tapers off. There were quiet sniffles. 

 

Louise was at their door in no time. "Just tell me where they are, love." 

"I-in, I think they're in my room. We had to have them for the tour, so we left all of it in a binder in my room." She nodded to herself, and upon arrival, noticed the perfectly made bed. 

Sneakily, Louise looked into Phil's room to see the messed up bed on both sides, and some of Dan's things on the right side of the bed, including his bear. 

At that moment, she knew the two were together, and she smiled softly to herself. 

•••

A few months later, Louise would get a letter in the post with an invitation to their wedding, and request for her to be Dan's bridesmaid, which she'll gladly accept before going to their home to hug the boys in congratulations.

She knew the two would live happily ever after.


End file.
